


Don't Need an Excuse

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to let people know how you feel, even when you don't have an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need an Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helisika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/gifts).



> Aw no Sumire this time, but here's the fluff I promised you babe! Ilu.

**Don't Need an Excuse**

* * *

 

“Hey… Tai.”

“Yeah?”

Aomine pauses his game and glances over his shoulder. Kagami’s lying on the couch absorbed in an article he’s reading in a magazine. He’s chewing on his bottom lip the way he does when he’s concentrating. He sounds a million miles away.

“I love you.”

This gets Kagami to shut his magazine, turn his head in Aomine’s direction, enough for Aomine to see the look of perplexity scribbled across his face.

“What did you do?”

“What d'ya mean, ‘what did you do’? I can’t tell my boyfriend I love him without lookin’ suspicious?” snaps Aomine, still with a grin on his face because just being in Kagami’s presence makes him smile.

“Well yeah — of course you can. But. What did you do? Did you fuck up on something? Oh, don’t tell me you —”

“Hey, asshole. I don’t need some excuse to tell ya I love ya. I’m sayin’ it 'cause I felt like sayin’ it. Why are you makin’ this so difficult?”

Kagami props himself up on an elbow and lets the magazine drop to the floor. “Alright, alright! I get it. I was just making sure.”

Aomine discards his game controller and haphazardly crawls over to the couch, leans in so his mouth is a hair’s width from Kagami’s lips. “Makin’ sure of what, idiot?”

“Making sure you didn’t need an excuse,” Kagami says as he tips his chin up, presses his warm lips to Aomine’s mouth.

There’s leftover salt from the popcorn they shared earlier when Aomine licks against the other’s lips, he tastes the savoury butter on Kagami’s tongue. A hand curls into his hair, teeth scrape at his lip and Aomine forgets what they were talking about.

When he can barely breathe, Aomine doesn’t stop. The other tastes too good and he’s just as much of a glutton as his other half. His insides are doing a thing, flipping and flopping like they always do when he kisses Kagami, his heart racing like it’s their very first time. It’s always like the first time.

When his lungs and knees start to ache, he pulls away – just a little. No doubt the angle they’re in is putting strain on Kagami’s neck, but it wouldn’t hurt to kiss him a few more times if Aomine made them quick ones. He can feel Kagami’s grin against his lips even with the very last kiss.

Kagami goes back to reading his magazine, Aomine goes back to playing his video game. He gets a kick out of surprising Kagami like that, but they’ve been together so long that now Kagami is finding ways to get back at him. It’s great, it keeps the relationship fun and fresh and that’s what matters.

“Hey… Dai.”

“Yeah?” Aomine’s only paying half the attention, his focus is wrapped in this new move he’s just learned.

“I love you too.”


End file.
